Flawless
by AkinaJung
Summary: Haruno Sakura, hanya seorang gadis gila kerja yang bahkan belum pernah punya kekasih sampai diusianya yang ke-25 tahun. Benci dan menolak segala ajakan untuk ikut kencan buta sampai bertemu dengan laki-laki sempurna untuk dijadikan pacar yang ternyata hanya bocah berumur 18 tahun


**Flawless**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto (Tidak ada keuntungan materi apapun dalam pembuatan karya ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata)

 **Pairing:** Sasuke U./Sakura H. **Genre:** Romance.

 **Rating:** T. **Note:** Alternative Universe.

 _(Haruno Sakura, hanya seorang gadis gila kerja yang bahkan belum pernah punya kekasih sampai diusianya yang ke-25 tahun. Benci dan menolak segala ajakan untuk ikut kencan buta sampai bertemu dengan laki-laki sempurna untuk dijadikan pacar yang ternyata hanya bocah berumur 18 tahun)_

…

"Aku sudah bilang tidak mau datang 'kan?! Kenapa kalian bersikukuh menyeretku untuk ikut kencan buta ini hah?"

Baik Ino maupun Karin sama-sama menutup kedua telinga mereka dan mengabaikan sahabat merah mudanya yang sejak tadi mencak-mencak karena mereka seret paksa.

"Lepaskan aku sekarang juga! Masih ada laporan yang harus aku kerjakan dan aku tidak punya waktu untuk hal tak berguna semacam ini!"

Ino memutar bola matanya kemudian melepaskan lengan Sakura yang sebelumnya ia kunci dengan erat. "Dengarkan aku! Sudah berapa umurmu sekarang?"

"Sebulan lagi dua puluh lima tahun,"

"Apa pernah sekali saja dalam hidupmu yang mau menginjak dua puluh lima tahun ini pergi untuk berkencan?" kini giliran Karin yang mengajukan pertanyaan pada gadis merah muda itu.

"Oke. Tidak pernah. Tapi—hei! Kalian tidak bisa menjadikan itu sebagai alasan untuk menyeretku untuk mengikuti kencan buta yang buang-buang wak—"

"—karena memang itu penyebabnya kita memaksamu untuk berkencan!" potong Ino dan Karin bersamaan.

"Sebentar lagi kau sudah dua puluh lima tahun Sakura, kau mau berakhir menjadi perawa—"

"—urusan jodoh sudah diatur oleh para dewa di atas sana. Aku hanya tinggal menunggu takdirku datang, jadi sekarang biarkan aku pulang untuk menyelesaikan laporan yang harus ku kirim pada atasanku besok pagi-pagi sekali!"

Karin menarik kedua pipi Sakura hingga membuat gadis dengan rambut merah muda sebahu itu meringis "Kalau kau tidak usaha, para dewa juga tidak mau membantumu untuk menemukan jodohmu itu! Untuk kali ini saja, masuk ke dalam dan berkencanlah dengan satu orang pria yang membuatmu tertarik!"

"dan jangan pulang sampai kau menemukannya!" tambah Ino.

"He-Hei! Lepaskan aku! Hei!"

…

Pada akhirnya, di sinilah Sakura berakhir. Duduk disudut ruangan karaoke sambil menyesap jus jeruknya. Berulang kali ia melihat ke arah jam tangannya sambil sesekali tersenyum paksa ketika disuguhi _microphone_ untuk ikut bernyanyi. Sepasang mata kehijauannya mengedar memerhatikan betapa orang-orang dalam ruangan itu menikmati acara ini dan mungkin hanya dirinya yang duduk dengan tak nyaman di sana.

Sakura sudah tak tahan lagi. Tak peduli apa kata Ino atau Karin nantinya, ia akan pulang sekarang juga. Kembali ke kamarnya, duduk di depan laptop kemudian menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Semua rencana tersebut terasa tersusun dengan baik sampai dirinya yang membawa segelas jus jeruk tak sengaja ditubruk oleh orang-orang yang asik bernyanyi.

"Hap!" Sakura membuka matanya ketika merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah segelas jus jeruk yang berhasil ditangkap dengan sempurna tanpa tumpah sedikitpun.

" _Are you okay?_ " Sakura mengangguk gugup. Tangannya dengan ragu-ragu mengambil jus jeruknya dari tangan laki-laki yang menangkapnya tadi. "A-ah.. terima kasih," ucap Sakura pelan. Baru kali ini ia merasakan bagaimana beratnya hanya untuk bernapas.

"Hn. Tak masalah," Sakura memerhatikan wajah laki-laki itu. Dia memiliki sepasang mata hitam yang tajam. Kulitnya putih mulus dengan hidung mancung yang mengagumkan. Rambut gelapnya membingkai pas hingga dia benar-benar nampak berkarisma.

"Kau terlihat tidak nyaman di sini," Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya, buru-buru ia menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "sangat terlihat seperti itu ya?" tanyanya.

"Hm yah, kau melihat ke arah jam tanganmu sejak tadi, kau juga terus menggerakan kakimu seolah tak sabar,"

Tiba-tiba wajah Sakura merona kemerahan "Kau memperhatikanku sejak tadi?"

"Hn ya. Tidak hanya kau, aku memperhatikan semua orang di sini," Sakura bergumam mengiyakan, ada sedikit rasa malu bercampur kecewa yang ia rasakan karena sudah berpikir macam-macam. "Mau keluar? Aku juga sudah tidak betah di sini,"

"Kencani satu orang lalu pulang, ku rasa dia boleh juga," gumam Sakura.

"Hn? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Sakura buru-buru menggeleng kemudian tersenyum semanis mungkin. "Ayo keluar dari sini!"

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Berulang kali Sakura mencuri pandang pada sosok dalam balutan jaket hitam dan celana panjang di sebelahnya. Laki-laki itu nampak sibuk dengan ponselnya sampai tak menyadari jika sejak tadi ada seorang gadis yang memperhatikannya.

"Ah. Aku lupa, aku Uchiha Sasuke dan kau?"

Sakura mengembangkan senyum termanis yang dimilikinya. "Haruno Sakura, kau bisa memanggilku Sakura,"

"Kalau begitu, salam kenal Sakura _nee-san_ ,"

"Salam kenal juga Sasuke- _kun_ —hah? Tunggu! _Nee-san_?"

Wajah yang sejak tadi menampilkan ekspresi tenang itu mendadak sedikit menampilkan ekspresi hidup. Sudut bibir pemuda bernama Sasuke itu tertarik membentuk senyuman tipis—yang walau begitu sudah berhasil memunculkan lesung pipi manisnya. Ia membuka jaketnya yang kemudian membuat Sakura hanya bisa menganga tak percaya. Pemuda dengan wajah tampan yang menangkapnya begitu sempurna seperti adegan di drama-drama itu memakai seragam sekolah! Sakura ulangi lagi, Uchiha Sasuke yang nampak begitu sempurna sebagai teman kencan itu hanya seorang bocah dengan seragam SMA!

"Ku pikir kau telah menyadarinya,"

"Tun-tunggu. Kau siswa SMA? Berapa umurmu?"

Sasuke menutup jaketnya kembali kemudian kembali menatap ke arah Sakura "Aku ada di tahun ketiga sekarang. 18 tahun,"

Sakura tak percaya dirinya tertarik dengan seorang bocah dan hampir mengencaninya? Dan bagaimana pula siswa sekolah bisa masuk ke tempat seperti itu. Seingat Sakura tempat itu memiliki batasan umur. "Hah," Sakura menghela napasnya. Ia tak suka melakukan ini tapi ia lebih tak suka lagi melihat anak nakal yang melanggar aturan.

"Hei anak kecil, bagaimana caramu bisa masuk ke sana dan mengikuti kencan buta?"

"Tanda pengenal kakakku," ucapnya santai sambil mengeluarkan kartu tanda pengenal berbentuk persegi panjang dari kantung jaketnya. Sakura buru-buru merampas kartu tanda pengenal itu dan mengamati foto yang terpasang di sana. Dan dia benar-benar mirip dengan kakaknya!

"Hei dengar, ini sudah larut malam dan anak kecil sepertimu tidak sepantasnya berkeliaran apalagi masuk ke wilayah orang dewasa!"

"Hn" tanggap Sasuke cuek sembari memasang _earphone_ pada kedua telinganya.

"Hei! Kau dengar aku tidak? Sekarang pulang ke rumah—" belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya tubuhnya terhuyung ketika Sasuke melingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya dan menariknya mendekat. Detik berikutnya sebuah motor melaju dengan cepat nyaris menabrak mereka.

Sakura merasakan jantungnya hampir saja melompat keluar. Bukan hanya karena pengendara motor ugal-ugalan yang hampir menabraknya, tetapi juga karena ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Uchiha Sasuke dari jarak yang begitu dekat. "Hah. Hampir saja," Sakura bisa melihat kepulan uap keluar dari mulut Sasuke ketika bicara. Sakura mengedip berulang kali dengan sangat cepat ketika kedua mata mereka saling bertemu. Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk seringai "Sudah kuduga kau memang menarik,"

Mendengar itu, buru-buru Sakura mendorong pemuda yang seumuran dengan adiknya itu untuk menjauh. Ditatapnya sebal anak kecil yang baru ditemuinya itu. "Terima kasih dan cepatlah pulang atau kulaporkan kau ke polisi karena memalsukan identitas!" Sasuke masih menatap perempuan dengan jaket tebal di depannya itu dengan pandangan geli. "Baik. Aku pergi sekarang! Ingat, cepat pulang dan jangan keluyuran lagi!" Baru saja setelah Sakura berbalik untuk melangkahkan kaki pergi, Sasuke kembali menarik tangannya hingga tubuh mereka bertubrukan.

"Cuacanya dingin dan kulihat kau lebih butuh ini," Sasuke melepaskan syalnya kemudian melilitkan di leher Sakura. "dengan begini kau punya alasan untuk bertemu denganku lagi. Ditempat ini, jam empat sore, kembalikan syal ini padaku besok,"

Sakura tak bisa berkata-kata bahkan sampai Sasuke berlari menyebrang dengan lambaian tangan singkat.

"Ah! dan satu lagi, aku tak masalah dengan gadis yang lebih tua!" Sasuke berteriak kemudian kembali berlari hingga tak dapat lagi ditangkap oleh pandangan Sakura. Dan Sakura hanya bisa meremas syal berwarna biru yang melingkar di lehernya—juga menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya yang memerah hanya karena ucapan gombal dari bocah delapan belas tahun.

Haruno Sakura. Si perempuan gila kerja berumur dua puluh lima tahun yang selalu menolak laki-laki yang mendekatinya. Perempuan yang menentang keras dan membenci acara kencan buta kini malah tersipu di pinggir jalan raya dikarenakan bocah delapan belas tahun yang ditemuinya saat kencan buta.

"Kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta padanya!"

 **Selesai.**

…

 **Ekstra.**

Sakura melepas kaca matanya sebelum memijat pangkal hidungnya. Pekerjaan yang menumpuk membuatnya mau tak mau harus lembur sampai tengah malam. Seketika ia tersentak ketika menyadari syal milik Uchiha Sasuke masih bersamanya. Sakura menghela napasnya, kemudian keluar dari kamarnya guna mencari segelas air.

" _Nee-san?_ Kau belum tidur?"

"Ah iya, aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Hei Sasori! Jangan bega—"

"Kupikir _nee-san_ sudah tidur, jadi aku tidak bilang kalau teman sekelasku akan menginap hari ini. Nah ini kenalkan Uchiha Sasuke, dia teman sekelasku,"

Sakura mematung.

"Sepertinya kita berjodoh," dan seringai jahil di wajah pemuda delapan belas tahun itu membuat Sakura makin sulit hanya untuk sekedar menarik napas.


End file.
